Quirks
by firetiger3
Summary: In which Gou has to look out for him more often than both of them like to admit. SeiGou. Yakuza!AU


"You know, smoking is bad for you."

The voice surprised him, making him drop the lit cigarette from between his fingers onto the damp pavement. He sighed, smearing it out with the toe of his shoe before sneering, "The fuck do you care?", and glaring up at the individual who interrupted him.

She was a tiny thing, the top of her head barely reaching his chest. Awfully pretty, and head of red hair that looked strikingly familiar too. That's right, that Rin kid had a sister, Gou if he remembered right. He could see the resemblance, besides those God-awful shark teeth.

Seijuro reached into his inner jacket, pulling the spare carton he always carried around, and a worn out lighter that had never seen any other use. Flicking it a few times, he managed to get the thing to work, and blew out a puff of cigarette smoke.

"Well, Mikoshiba, smoking has been linked with reducing muscle gain, and even muscle loss. Wouldn't want all that work to go to waste." she sighed, pulling the carton out of his hands.

He huffed in irritation, removing the cigarette in his mouth to blow a puff of smoke in her face. She coughed, waving the cloud of smoke away before punching him in the arm with a scowl. "Asshole," she muttered, crossing her arms, "Sorry for making sure you don't die before thirty."

With a snort, he rolls his eyes and turns to say some smart-ass comment back to her. but before any words leave his mouth, she's gone.

* * *

"Well Goddamn, Mikoshiba, first smoking, now this?" Gou finds him in an alleyway, the bad part of town too. He was sitting slumped against the brick wall of some ratty apartment complex, a bottle of some sort of liquor in his hands.

Seijuro glared up at her, purposefully meeting her eyes as he took another swig from the bottle. The bottle left his lips and he messily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "'S not fuckin' Mikoshiba," he slurred, obviously already drunk, "Jus' call me Seijuro like a normal person, _Gou-kun._"

Oh, he had definitely added that last part in there just to scorn her, it was obvious by the way he drunkenly smirked up at her. "Sorry, _Mikoshiba-chan_, I only play fair games." she retorted with a huff.

The name brings a scowl to his face, and he tilts his head up to drink from the bottle again. Only it's not there. He frowns, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he could have sworn it was just in his hands.

"First you take my smokes, then you take my alcohol. What next, my car?" he sneers, looking up at Gou, who waved the bottle in her hands.

"Don't tempt me." And with that, she walks away, making sure he can see the bottle the whole time she walks away.

"Fuckin' Temptress."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Seijuro hissed, grabbing her roughly by the wrist and pulling her away. "It's dangerous here, you could get killed!"

"Don't you think I know that?" she hissed right back, yanking her hand out of his grip. "I'm not helpless you know, I know how it all works."

His blood ran cold and his eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?" When she turns away and doesn't answer, he only asks again, louder, "Gou, _what do you mean by_-?"

"My family runs the whole Goddamn thing, alright!?" she finally snaps, turning back around to glare at him, "I've known every fucking thing ever since the beginning, so don't you go treating me like that!"

"That's- no, that's impossible," he mutters, shaking his head slightly, "Your brother works under me, there's no wa-"

He's cut off a second time, "Look, Rin does what he wants to. He's the next Don, but he doesn't want it to just get handed to him, so he's covering his tracks." Gou's voice is softer this time, but still firm and commanding. Just as expected of a Matsuoka.

Before Seijuro could say anything else, shots rang over their heads, one lodging itself in the wall and making a nice little hole right by his head. They both manage to take cover behind a stack of wooden crates, but it wouldn't last long. Shit. How was he going to make it out of this one?

"Don't you have your gun on you?" He turns back around to face her, blinking in surprise at the gun in her hands. "Oh don't act so surprised, we went over this already." she sighed in irritation, clicking the safety off her gun.

Gou was a good shot, Seijuro noted, as she sent a bullet right through one man's face, and another through the other's knee. He stares at her in awe, her head tilted slightly to the side as she aimed and fired without hesitation.

Damn if there wasn't anything hotter than a woman who could take charge.

* * *

"I'm sorry," she was apologizing for the millionth time since she had entered the room, "It's my fault you got hurt."

"I told you, it's not your fault. I was being reckless." he insisted, crossing his arms over a bandaged chest. It was true, it was his own fault he ended up with three broken ribs and a concussion.

The scuffle from the night previous had ended rather poorly. Somehow, there was two men left standing, and she had run out of bullets. So, of course, being the hero he was, Mikoshiba lept out from behind his cover, and proceeded to pummel both of them.

Or, so he wishes. It went somewhat similar to that, except he nearly got his ass handed to him. One on one was easy, but two at once was something else. And of course, he wasn't about to let Gou get hurt either.

What would the Don do if his precious daughter got hurt on his watch?

"Well, it's at least partially my fault," she argued, her tone leaving no room for argument, "So I wanted to get you something to try to make up for it." She hastily shoved the box into his hands, head bowed to hide the dark blush that stained her cheeks.

"Wow, um, thanks," he said, too shocked to say something more intelligent. His non-bandaged hand pulled the bow and opened the lid.

"I heard that you liked nice tea, so I…. Yeah, I should go." she flustered, turning to leave him be.

"Hey wait!" Seijuro grabbed her arms, pulling her back into the small hospital room. "You should enjoy some with me. Please?"

Gou struggled to look anywhere else but at his face, but in the end she had to concede. "Alright, f-fine!" she blurted, and took a seat by the bed.

"Good, I'll get the nurse to bring us some hot water!"he exclaimed with a grin.

God damn his smile. It would be the end of her.

* * *

I've never written a SeiGou before because I didn't think I could write Seijuro well. So I tried, and it ended up sooooo OOC. But it's alright, it fits the AU.

Hope you enjoyed it!

firetiger3


End file.
